The new Kekkaishi
by honohime
Summary: Before they could capture the Ayakashi, someone else did and shocked them, then did it again by letting it live. This girl gets dropped into their lives, and becomes an ally, and a homeless complication.
1. Chapter 1: A little bit of the past

A/N: Don't worry. I won't put anything unrelated. For those of you who misunderstand what Kagome did with the barrier, refer to Kekkaishi's wiki main page. It has all the techniques listed. for those with no such problem, READ ON, MY GOOD FELLOW!

I don't own nothin' but the storyline.

this is more of a preface and will be explained later. don't complain.

REVIEW!

* * *

Her legs burned from the scratches the branches left. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. Her eyesight was going blurry, but that didn't matter to her right now. _They_ were after her and her brother, and she had to keep running until she reached the safety of the village's orphanage. She could hear the heavy footsteps of them getting closer. She realized running would get her nowhere, as they were trying to corner her.

'I have to use that...oh well. as long as it keeps him safe, I'll do it.'

She stopped so abruptly her brother almost tumbled from her arms.

"Hoi(pronounced like oi)! Joso!" A blue square appeared around her hands and transferred to around her brother.

"KETSU!"(pronounced Kets, like pets.) A perfect blue cube surrounded him, effectively protecting his sensitive ears from the upcoming battle. She turned around, took a deep breath, and drew her sacred daggers.

"Let's go." And it began.

* * *

A girl seemingly dropped out of the sky that night, landing on her feet and moving into the bushes, out of sight. She was wounded and in strange clothing. She saw a house nearby, abandoned, and she limped towards it, gathering data on her surroundings with each step.

* * *

Sorry if you got annoyed by the pronunciations, Kekkai-hards. I'm just thorough.

NOW REVIEW! Please? *puppy dog eyes* you know you want to. anonymous reviews enabled! it's ok, just no flames! and constructive critiscism please.


	2. Meeting under moonlight preview

Hi there! I am doubting this chapter, so please read and see what you think of this snippet.

* * *

Preview:

Yoshimori prepared to capture the Ayakashi, but someone beat him to it.

"Tokine, can't you leave _one_ for me?" he complained

"It wasn't me, Yoshimori. Someone else is here, " Tokine replied, tensing and getting into a defensive position.

An amused, feminine voice rang out. "Mou, Daitsu-baka[1], couldn't you have stayed behind? Look, if I was asleep, you could have been killed!"

The "Ayakashi" answered the voice in a sheepish, apologetic tone.

"Gomenasai[2], Kagome-sama, but I was too worried to stay where I was."

A shadowed sillouhette appeared in the trees surrounding the 2 Kekkaishi.

"Aww, it's okay, but next time listen to me!"

Yoshimori was fed up with being ignored. "Who are you? Come out where we can see you!"

"Ah! Oh, you're still here. Konbanwa, minna-san[3]," The sillouhette jumped out and onto the foremost tree, hanging upside down and letting the moonlight shine down on their-now recognized as her- face. She had hair as dark as a raven's wing swaying in the cool night breeze. She had pale skin, made to look a luminescent porcelain in the full moon. Her watery blue eyes held mirth and warmth. She was wearing a standard Kekkaishi suit, which confused them, since they had never heard of her before. She sneezed, grinned closed-eyed at them, and said,

"Kagome Higurashi desu. O namae wa?[4]"

* * *

1: Honestly, idiot-Daitsu

2: Sorry

3:Good evening, everyone

4:I'm Kagome Higurashi. What are your names?

* * *

So, as you see, I'm not dead, but the interwebs was~!

I believe that this sucks. If you beg to differ, enlighten me with a review. Also, I used Wordpad, since my noob of an aunt didn't register Word here in Tobago, so it may have a few mistakes[NOOOOOO!].

I am going to make another crappy pic to attempt to show you what Kagome looks like.

I gonna put another past chapter after this one. Bear with me.

bai bai, honohime. X3 (new signature, yo.)


	3. A disgrace:past

**~The past-A disgrace~**

"You're such a disgrace.*slap*"

_Am I? If so, what did I do?_

"*snicker* Look at her, begging for food and money, while her family has billions. She probably whored herself out to guys and got thrown out."

_No! I would never do that! I don't know why I can't go home..._

"Ha! My mom says that you're bastard children and that you're scum. Cry, scum, cry!"

_Do you enjoy seeing me cry?_

"Look at that kid with her."

"She probably got herself knocked up, the whore."

"Where do you think the father is? She probably disgusted him too much for him to stay."

_I have to at least protect my friends from these lies!_

"Look at her hair, her clothes. They're disgusting! We better not touch her."

_They love to watch me suffer._

"This isn't fun; she's not crying. Let's go."

_I won't give them the satisfaction of watching me cry. I'll create an impenetrable shell; that way, they'll leave me alone._

"Please don't kill me! My name is Daitsu, I'm a dragon, not an Ayakashi! I mean no harm!"

_They see me as a freak; this will only add to it._

"Stop smiling, freak! You made friends with an Ayakashi! You're an akuma!"

_It's the only way I'll survive._

"Excuse me, m'am. Are you Kagome Higurashi? Yes? Well, we've been asked to kill you."

_I have to stay strong, and show no fear._

_"_Nee-san. Nee-san! I want to run away with you!"

_I'll protect myself, and the only other thing I have: my little brother._

"Get her! She kidnapped her little brother!"

_I'm sorry you got into this._

"Hoi! Joso!"

_Goodbye. Be safe. I hope you at least have a good life._

* * *

The past chapters show things that will be important later.

My friend read this, and she was like, "Are you going emo?" XD

Anyway, double update!

bai bai, honohime. X3


End file.
